


Hey Mr. DJ

by chrobins



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kuroo is a hot DJ, M/M, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4601496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/pseuds/chrobins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiyoko asks Tsukishima to be her date to prom to act as her bodyguard, but a little bit of punch sets Tsukishima free to go seduce the hot DJ he’d been eyeing all night. It is 1AM I am sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Mr. DJ

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sardothien (whatthekey)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sardothien+%28whatthekey%29).



Tsukishima comes back with two cups of punch, probably spiked, but neither of them really care. Kiyoko takes her cup wordless and sips from it, watching her date carefully. He really was the best pick for this kind of night; no one has bugged her with the tall blonde first year around.

“He’s pretty hot, huh.” Kiyoko says out of the blue, keeping her face passive while watching the blonde’s face heat up.

“Huh? W-what are you talking about?” Kiyoko sighs.  _Poor child_ , she thinks.

“I’m talking about the DJ you keep sneaking glances at when you think I’m not paying attention.” Tsukishima freezes and he knows he’s been caught. “Yes, I asked you to be my body guard, but you’ve done your job well already. You deserve some fun, too.” The blonde bites his lip.

“I don’t need to have fun. I’m still worried about you.”

Kiyoko laughs. “Don’t be. I’ll just cockblock the captain all night. It would go against my good conscience to deny my fellow kouhai a hot makeout session with the hot DJ who I think probably has the hots for you too.” As if on cue, Tsukishima turns to look at Mr. Hot DJ who, like Kiyoko assumed, had been looking at Tsukishima like a lovesick teenager. The pair quickly blushed and looked away.

“See? Look at that; that’s cute. He’s so smitten with you, it’s sickening. Go get yourself a boyfriend before I drink any more of this punch.” Kiyoko says, finishing her cup and going over to Daichi and Koushi. Tsukishima reminds himself not to stay too long in Kiyoko’s presence under the influence. 

He’s nervous, of course. He’s had small crushes and kissed boys when he was younger, but never had anyone like a boyfriend before. Even tonight seemed unreal, a few hot kisses behind the stage curtain, maybe he’d even get a phone number if he tried hard enough.

One of the things Tsukishima was afraid of when accepting Kiyoko’s invitation was the music; he hated loud and obnoxious music that made his head pound hours after he’d heard it. The thought of making himself suffer like that again made his skin crawl. But as he weaved through people and actually paid attention to the music that was playing over the speakers, he didn’t feel that pounding he usually got with hard music.

It was still dance music of course and it made his skin tingle with the electricity of it; subconsciously, his steps match the rhythm of the beat vibrating down to his toes, the fruit punch loosening himself his limbs just a bit. Tsukishima much preferred this music, the small array of lyrics gentle and kind of sappy.

He wanted to know the man behind the music, the one who made his heart beat just a tiny bit faster.

When he gets close enough, the DJ doesn’t notice him quite yet. Tsukishima finds the request list and scribbles on it before heading into the school hallway. It’s dimly lit, the lightly thumping music toned down by the walls. It’s really quiet, which makes Tsukishima nervous; he had never been the one to make the first move. Had he been too forward, read the DJ’s gazes wrong?

But his fears are quelled when the door opens, heart racing, and the DJ makes an appearance. They stare at each other for a while before the other male breaks the silence. “I put the music on autoplay.” The male blurts, face red, a little embarrassed. Tsukishima nods slowly but doesn’t move.

They stand like that for a while, each of them nervous to make the first move and mess up a good thing. The DJ takes a step forward, and the blonde mimics him without thinking until both of them are stepping closer to each other one step at a time until their lips press up against each other, the heat of the moment and the muffled music in the background pulsating between their bodies, their tongues.

The other male pulls away first, inhales deeply, and exhales against Tsukishima’s ear. “I’m Tetsurou…you can call me Tetsu if ya’d like…” Tsukishima feels his knees go weak at the hot voice whispered by his ear.

“I’m Kei…” The blonde breathily responds before they’re kissing again, hands unsure, grabbing gently at each other as their tongues slide against each other and the suddenly cool and empty hallway feels hot.

They’re time together is cut short when a commotion starts echoing in the main hall and Kuroo realizes the music has stopped and people are probably complaining. Tsukishima frowns at the realization that his escapade has to end so quickly. Kuroo offers an apologetic smile, which the blonde mimics, laughing softly as his brain catches up with his actions.

Tsukishima reaches forward and pulls the sharpie out of Kuroo’s front pocket of his buttoned shirt and takes one of Kuroo’s hand in his own. “Spring Break starts tomorrow.” The blonde says, throat hot and sticky with anticipation. “I wouldn’t mind spending it with you.” He says, writing his number on the palm of Kuroo’s hand.

All Kuroo can do is stare in disbelief at the sharpie written on his hand and the way Tsukishima’s hand feels warm and soft against his own. He stares for a while longer but then the yelling gets louder and Kuroo realizes that he has to go. So he leaves a kiss on Tsukishima’s neck that lasts a lot longer that the blonde had thought. There’s a mumbled word on his skin before Kuroo runs off to save prom and his body melts when his mind slowly clicks things together, feels the hickey on his skin and the lingering  _“mine”_  that makes Tsukishima want tomorrow to come faster than ever.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you thought!


End file.
